


Thank You For All That You've Done, Uncle Danny:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Eric's Adventure Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Attitude/Attitude Adjusting, Bad Attitudes, Careers/Career Goals, Children, College, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e12 Kapu (Forbidden), Family, Family Dinners, Gen, General, Graduation, Grateful/Gratitude, Hurt/Comfort, Nice Gestures/Surprises, Pizza, Positive Thinking, Proud/Pride, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Surprises, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew - Freeform, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Eric realized that he had taken his uncle for granted, & felt bad for doing it, What does he say to make it better?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Read this one, Enjoy!!!!*





	Thank You For All That You've Done, Uncle Danny:

*Summary: Eric realized that he had taken his uncle for granted, & felt bad for doing it, What does he say to make it better?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read this one, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Eric Russo took to heart what his uncle had said in the car, when they had a heart to heart talk, before they solved the case, He really felt bad, Cause he took his uncle for granted, & he never wanted to do that, ever, So, He finished the rest of the two weeks in a positive note, & telling his uncle that he wanted to go to college, & make a life for himself, in the **_CSU Department_** of the **_HPD_**.

 

Plus, He knew whatever happens, that his uncle & his newfound ohana has his back, whenever he needs him, The Young Williams spent as much time as he could at **_HPD_** , & learn a lot from the people in the **_CSU Lab_**. Plus, He wanted to make sure that he was showing a great example for his little cousin,  & spend time with her, doing whatever she wanted to do, while he was there. When, They returned from getting ice cream, Grace said with a smile, "Thanks for ice cream, Eric, It was really sweet of you", Eric said with a smile, & a wink towards her, "Anything for my little cousin". They went to make dinner for Danny, as a surprise for him.

 

Danny came home, & he was in awe of the wonderful smell, that was coming out of his kitchen, He was more amazed to find that the table was all set up for the three of them to eat. Eric came out, & said with a smile, "Welcome Home, Uncle Danny, Me & Grace made homemade pizzas with everything, Except pineapple, Yuck !", Danny laughed at Eric making a face, as he said that. "You are one of my favorites, Thank you", The Young Teenager said, "I don't think a shower would do you good, So I set up a bubble bath, You go & relax, While me & my sous chef continue setting up everything for dinner, okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & hurried to his bathroom.

 

When he felt better & cleaned enough, He dried off, & joined his family members at the table, where they spent some time together, & everyone was just in a great mood that day. Eric stood up, & Grace was gonna join him, "No, Little Beauty, You stay with Danno, Okay ?", I got this", He winked at the blond, & left to do the dishes, while father & daughter spent some time together, & enjoying each other's company. Eric felt like now, things in his life will be okay again, & he will be able to make his family proud.

 

Before he knew it, It was time to go home to New Jersey, He was actually looking forward to his future, & he wants to make things right with his mother, who he adores to the ends of the Earth, As he was getting ready to board, Grace was crying, & Eric hugged her, & held her in his arms, "I swear it, Little Cousin, I _am_ gonna come back, We **_will_** do whatever you want", That put a smile on her face, He wiped her tears,  & she composed herself, & they hugged tightly, He lets go of his younger cousin, & gives his full attention to his uncle.

 

"You know, Uncle Danny, You aren't just my uncle, You are my best friend, & a second father to me, I don't know how to thank you for all that you did, You mean the world to me, Uncle D, Thank you for all that you have done, Uncle Danny, I love you", Danny was touched by the sentiment, "I love you too, Eric, Best job I ever did, It was being your uncle", They hugged tightly, & Danny said with a smile, "Count on all of us to come to your graduation, Kid, You are gonna do great", He said with a wink, & the three Williamses all hugged, & Danny & Grace stayed, til Eric's plane had left, & they went home.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
